When Night Meets Day
"When Night Meets Day" is the twenty-first episode of the ninth season of ER. It was the 200th episode overall. It first aired on NBC on May 8, 2003. It was written and directed by Jack Orman. It features the intercut story of John Carter working in Day Shift while Greg Pratt works in the Night Shift during a solar eclipse. Plot Carter's day shift and Pratt's night shift are intercut in this 200th episode. It has a weary Carter dealing with casualties during the solar eclipse and gets a call from Luka in the Congo, asking for his help. Meanwhile, Pratt finishes Carter's unfinished cases in the night shift and makes a decision as his final days in County General as the intern. Elsewhere, Romano undergoes surgery to amputate his now-useless left arm with Corday offering support. NBC Description LANDMARK 200TH EPISODE OF 'ER' OFFERS INNOVATIVE STORYTELLING WHEN CARTER'S BAD DAY IS CONTRASTED WITH PRATT'S REDEMPTIVE NIGHT SHIFT: In the Emmy Award-winning series' 200th episode, a dual storytelling device divides the "day and night" shifts of Drs. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Pratt (Mekhi Phifer). A frustrated Carter nearly has a meltdown when he treats two cult victims from a mass poisoning tied to the day's unnerving solar eclipse as well as a wounded gang-banger, a dying Buddhist nun and a heart-attack victim. On the night scheduled to be his last in the E.R., Pratt treats a woman whose unborn child was cut out of her prompting a search for the baby, plus a burned firefighter and other cult victims. Meanwhile, Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) experiences life as a patient when he undergoes surgery. Laura Innes, Alex Kingston, Maura Tierney, Goran Visnjic, Ming-Na, Sherry Stringfield and Sharif Atkins also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters *John Carter *Greg Pratt *Robert Romano *Luka Kovač *Abby Lockhart *Elizabeth Corday *Susan Lewis *Michael Gallant *Jing-Mei Chen *Kerry Weaver Trivia *The screen splits vertically during the treatment of Dr. Carter's patient to include Dr. Pratt's simultaneously on the screen's right side. *This is the 200th episode of the series. Quotes :Patient: It's all ending today! Today is the last day! :Carter: Can you tell us your name? :Patient: 2:16 PM. The end of the world! :Carter: Oh, great, I have to work. I'm always working when the world ends. ---- :Abby: the firefighters Isn't the fire outside, boys? :Firefighter #1: It's out. :Abby: Really? Then shouldn't you be rolling up your hoses, heading back to the station? Feeding that little spotted dog? Polishing your poles? :Susan: Are you cranky or flirting? ---- :Abby: Pratt Oh and Mr. Johnson made a "biscuit." :Pratt: A biscuit? :Abby: He took a dump on a gurney. ---- :Romano is about to get his left arm amputated :Romano: Corday Do me a favor. Write "not this one, idiot" on my right arm. Oh, like it doesn't happen. ---- :Chen: Pratt Congratulations, Greg. You survived the County experience. :Pratt: Oh no, not just survived. I whooped its ass. ---- :Abby Carter You're going, right? To Africa? :Carter: It's not Rio, but it's not here. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 9